Dragons and Knickers
by The-Pirate-Lass
Summary: Ginny Weasley has started her sixth year and has noticed how handsome our favorite Slytherin has become. What happens when she notices him noticing her and vice versa? Definitely AU from original story and lighthearted fun.
1. Vexed

**Author's Note: Ok, so I've written tons of this pairing in the past and I've just now gotten brave enough to post this little lighthearted story. Definitely AU from the original storyline. Just wanted to play with the characters a bit. :)Tell me what you think! R&R!  
**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Vexed**

Bright sunlight poured into a dormitory room at Hogwarts past an array of thick crimson curtains with gold tassels, and landing on a fluffy bed with a comforter that matched the drapes. If it weren't obvious enough that this was a Gryffindor room, one had only to notice the occupant of the bed. A Weasley, by the looks of those flamboyant red locks, and a female one at that, not that there was anyone to notice the tiny purple shorts and tank she was wearing. Said Weasley, was currently moaning in her sleep, something that almost sounded like…Draco? Surely she couldn't possibly be having dreams about Draco Malfoy…could she?

Ginny Weasley awoke with a start, drenched in sweat. The image of the blonde Slytherin burned to her retinas. _What in Merlin's name?_ She shook her head. The night before, at the Sorting ceremony, he _had_ looked pretty debonair with those blonde locks falling over his forehead and that dark brooding look he was giving everyone…and yes, he had stared at her for quite a while, nearly unnerving her, but…he was still the same mean little boy he always was, right?

Her grumbling stomach gave her little time to ponder the thought. Fumbling for her watch, she realized with a sigh that there was still an hour before food would be served in the Great Hall and she could get on with her first day of classes as a sixth year. She flopped back onto her back, hoping for a few more winks, but to no avail. Tossing and turning seemed all she was capable of doing. _Might as well get up and get dressed. _She sighed again.

"Will you shut it?" Hermione moaned, rolling over in her bed. (Ginny had requested that she have a room with Hermione since the diary incident and never asked for a change.)

Ginny rolled her eyes. "You're as bad as bloody Ron."

"Ron? Where?" Hermione squeaked jumping to her feet.

"He's not in here, Mione." She exclaimed exasperatedly as she dug out clothes and headed to the bathroom for a nice, hot shower to start the day.

The water was pleasant and warm just as she had expected and she bounced from the room fully dressed and refreshed. Hermione was sluggishly digging her clothes out of her trunk. "You're still not dressed yet?" Ginny questioned.

"Does it look like I am?" Hermione snapped irritated.

"Well…I'm going to go to the Great Hall, then."

Hermione mumbled something incoherent, causing Ginny to roll her eyes, slightly miffed. Her bushy-haired friend was always a grouch before her morning shower when she wasn't stressed over a life-threatening situation.

A few people called out to her from the Common Room as she passed through, but no one she particularly wanted to talk to, so, sighing once again, she headed out the portrait hole alone…and right smack into a hard object…a hard object that smelled fantastic…a hard object that happened to be Draco Malfoy. Her dream came rushing back and she felt her eyes glaze over a bit. Dream Draco didn't quite feel as nice as the real thing.

He stood there, his hands steadying her waist and giving her a funny look for a few seconds. Of course he had to ruin the moment with his mouth. "Watch where you're going, Weasley! I don't have time to get filthy today." He snapped, shoving past her roughly.

"Why don't you watch where you're going, Malfoy!" She shouted at his retreating back before stalking into the Great Hall in a huff. _And I dreamed about him? Ugh. Where was he bloody going anyway?_

"What flew up your arse and died?" Ron asked as she sat down at the Gryffindor table.

"A bloody ferret." She spat.

Ron choked on his toast.

Harry laughed. "Did you give him what for?"

"Of course. Should have hexed him though." She replied with a grin, just as a scowling Malfoy strolled into the Great Hall alongside a smirking Blaise Zabini who was saying something in his ear.

Hermione came in not long afterwards looking much less grouchy. _Probably since she's in the same room as Ronniekins_. "What did you do to Malfoy, Ginny? He pushed past me in the hallway as if I wasn't even there, mumbling about stupid pretty redheads."

"Pretty? What makes you think he was talking about me?" _Malfoy couldn't possibly…_

"Come on, Gin. You're the only _**pretty **_redhead around." Hermione replied.

"Hey! You don't think I'm pretty?" Ron asked, making Hermione blush.

Harry chuckled. "She might, but Malfoy wouldn't."

"Besides, Gin, Malfoy's practically glowering at you as we speak." Hermione replied.

Ginny turned her head sharply to the Slytherin table. Sure enough, Draco Malfoy was giving her an intense look. It looked more like smoldering than glowering to Ginny.

She blushed and looked away. "Oh I accidentally ran into him in the hallway. I think he was already vexed about something, though."

"Wonder what?" Harry mused.

"Probably another foiled Death Eater plan." Ron groused.

Hermione sighed. "We don't _know_ that he's a Death Eater."

"His bloody father is, so that automatically means he is. Guilty by association, 'Mione." Ron replied.

"Or by genetics." Harry added.

Tuning out the trio's banter, Ginny picked at her scrambled eggs and looked back over at the Slytherin table. Malfoy was now staring intently into his bowl of porridge. Zabini, however, was looking straight at Ginny curiously. She raised an eyebrow. The dark haired boy smirked lazily. _I suppose he is rather handsome if you like the tall, dark look. _In all actuality, he and Draco Malfoy were the best-looking blokes in Slytherin and two of the best looking blokes in the school for that matter, along with Terry Boot, Seamus Finnigan, Harry Potter, and for some reason her git of a brother, although Ginny couldn't imagine why.

Malfoy looked up again and frowned at her, causing her eyes to shift back to him. She quickly looked away again. It would not do to start gawking at the boy, no matter how heated her dreams were. Draco Malfoy was trouble. Everything about him screamed that.

"Morning, love." A charming Irish brogue reached her ear, making her smile and turn.

"Morning Seamus!"

"What's got Malfoy in such a twit? Did you hex 'im?" He asked, following her line of sight.

Ginny chuckled. "Of course not. I really have no idea. Ran into him in the hallway. He barely even insulted me."

"Odd." He commented. "Probably just pissed because his father won't get him a new Firebolt or some rubbish."

Ginny chuckled. "Probably."

"So…are you going to eat those eggs or build something with them?"

Ginny smacked him in the shoulder playfully ignoring the sneers she was receiving from across the room.


	2. Honestly!

**A/N: All right, chapter 2 is here and I'm already halfway finished with chapter 3. Also I want to say that this is going to be terribly AU but I just needed to get this out. Also I know some of the things Ginny does throughout her day are probably being done in the wrong year but I needed description. Hope you enjoy anyway! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: Definitely don't own.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Honestly**

The rest of Ginny's morning went rather well. The first day of Charms had been brilliant; Professor Flitwick praised her for a job well done on her cheering charm. Hagrid let them play with a batch of Puffskeins in Care of Magical Creatures and Professor Mcgonagall actually gave her a thin smile when she transfigured her quill into a dormouse and back. Lunchtime however, was a complete flop. As soon as Ginny took a seat, she found herself surrounded by what was left of the Gryffindor Quidditch team from the year before with their beloved team captain, Harry Potter directly across from her grinning from ear to ear. "We're having Quidditch tryouts next Friday afternoon!"

Ginny smirked. "I suppose this means I'll be the one helping with the new chasers?"

"Of course, love." Ron said, nudging her in the ribs. "You're the best after all."

She rolled her eyes and began piling food onto her plate. "Ron…I'm the _only_ chaser that didn't graduate last year."

"Exactly."

"So will you do it?" Harry asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Does a dragon breathe fire?"

The boys cheered. Seamus Finnigan had the gall to kiss her on the cheek. "Oy!" Ron yelled.

"Well Weaselette, how charming. You've got the entire set of Gryffindor boys around you. Must be quite fitting for a slag. I'm guessing Finnigan's your latest lay?" A voice interrupted her good cheer.

Ron whirled around and jumped to his feet. Ginny was red with anger, but laid a warning hand on Ron's arm. "Jealous, Malfoy?"

"You wish, Red." He sized her up almost (if she didn't know any better) appreciatively.

"Get out of my sight, Ferret. You're not wanted here and neither are those buffoons." Seamus bit off coldly, gesturing at Crabbe and Goyle.

He raised an indignant eyebrow. "Or what?"

"Or we'll hex you into oblivion." Harry growled menacingly.

"What is the meaning of this?" A voice boomed from behind the three instigators. Professor Mcgonagall was a professor that did not tolerate any form of bullying or violence.

"Nothing, professor." Draco replied nonchalantly. "Just informing Potter he'd best have his Quidditch team ready this year."

Mcgonagall glanced over the lot of them and settled on Ginny. "Is this true, Miss Weasley?"

Ginny gave Draco an appraising look and then to his and everyone else's surprise, she agreed.

The professor narrowed her eyes. "That had better be all that it was. You may be Professor Snape's favorite student, Mr. Malfoy, but I am not blinded by favoritism. Now off with you, before I take points."

"Yes, ma'am." He replied, motioning for Crabbe and Goyle to follow him to the Slytherin table.

"What the hell, Gin! Why'd you say he wasn't doing anything?" Ron exploded as soon as she was out of earshot.

"How could you let that git off, Ginny?" Harry spouted simultaneously.

"Oh shut it the both of you! And the rest of you as well! He wasn't actually _doing_ anything except being a prat!" She snapped, stabbing at her food in anger.

To be honest, since her fourth year she had realized there was something about the boy that drew her attention. Though the only time he noticed her was when he was in a particularly insulting mood. It was most likely the bad boy persona, but she wanted to explore that further and she couldn't bloody well do that if he was angry with her now could she? Besides…that dream had to have meant something…

"_Honestly._" Then, she glanced over at the Slytherin table. Both Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini were staring at her now, the former with a curious and calculating gaze and the latter with an amused and appraising stare. She blushed and looked at her plate. Suddenly she wasn't very hungry anymore. _Merlin. Must he stare at me like that?_ She knew most certainly that Blaise's stare was not the one bothering her; it was his dead sexy friend in which she found herself thinking about unwillingly. _Well…it's official. I've gone off my rocker._

_DGDGDGDG_

The rest of the day seemed to go in this vein. Right after lunch, Ginny had Divination, the most boring class of the century aside from History of Magic, which she happened to have right after that, oh joy. Next was Potions. Professor Snape was in his usual snarky mood, throwing jibes at the Gryffindors and even taking ten points when Ginny tripped and spilled a bit of her potion on the floor. DADA wasn't any better. Professor Degas, the new DADA professor was a rather nice lady, but Ginny couldn't help the feeling that the lady reminded her a bit of a cheerful Professor Snape (if that's even possible).

Dinner of course, should have been a welcome relief from the rest of the day, but as it turns out, Ginny walked in to find Hermione and Ron having a huge row whilst Harry tried to calm them down…in front of the whole school.

"_**Honestly! Are you that daft?**_"

"What in the SODDING HELL are you talking about?"

"What are they on about?" Ginny questioned Harry in a quiet voice.

"Apparently Hermione is finally hinting that she wants to be with Ron and he is being insanely dense about it…has no bloody idea that she is saying she fancies him as much as he fancies her. I expect any minute they'll either be snogging or hexing each other senseless."

Ginny let out a rather obnoxious snort.

"_**I really don't know why I bloody BOTHER! I love you, you stupid, obnoxious git! And if you're too dense to see it then I must be making a horrible mistake!**_" Hermione let out a particularly vicious scream of exasperation and stormed from the room.

Ron blinked for a few seconds; glanced at Harry and Ginny who were still staring expectantly and then he left the room at an all out run. The rest of the students went back to their meals abruptly laughing and talking.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "I'm guessing snogging."

"Most definitely." Harry agreed as they settled down to their dinners.


	3. Pish Posh

**A/N: All right, I didn't do much editing on this but I just needed to get it out. Hope you enjoy! R&R!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pish Posh**

A week later, whilst eating dessert in the Great Hall, Ginny noticed Seamus Finnigan staring at her. While she had definitely noticed him doing that more often since the encounter with Malfoy, it was a lot more obvious this time. A frown creased her brow and then she glanced at Harry who was to her left to see if he noticed. He had. "Why is he staring?" She questioned uneasily in his ear.

"Well you were being a bit…suggestive with those strawberries you were having." He blushed a bit. "I think every male in the room is gawking at you…even Malfoy."

She stiffened at the mention of the blonde and glanced over at the Slytherin table. He was smirking at her this time and she felt a pleasant fluttering in her stomach that was hardly relevant when looking at the most disgusting pompous prat in existence. Pansy Parkinson was sitting next to him eying Ginny with a look that was split between disdain and amusement. Seamus Finnigan was not the only one who had been staring at Ginny as of late and she most certainly wasn't the only one who had noticed obviously.

Perhaps it was time she went to the library to do some homework. _Oh Merlin's lacy underpants…_ "I think I'm going to leave now before Seamus gets any ideas." She muttered to Harry who gave her a sympathetic look.

"Need me to come fend off the dogs?" The handsome Gryffindor asked, gesturing to the other boys ogling her.

"Thanks but no thanks, Harry. You're a dear." She murmured, patting his shoulder affectionately and heading out the door. It had been a long time since she had felt anything besides brotherly love for the Boy Who Made Girls Drool and she was afraid he might change his mind about the type of affection he had for her. Besides, she had enough problems at the moment what with Seamus's newfound interest and a certain blonde boy's curious looks…and it was only the first month of term!

DGDGDGDGDG

* * *

"Ginny Weasley, is it?" A cool male voice called out to her as she headed to the library, stopping her in her tracks.

Recognition dawned on her face at the familiar Slytherin. "Yes…Blaise Zabini?" She replied, looking curious.

"Hmm…just wondering about something…" His eyes wandered over her face.

"Yes?" A frown slid across her face. All of this ogling was starting to get annoying.

"It's nothing really. I just have this strong feeling that one of my housemates finds you exceedingly appealing and I'm wondering why."

"Is that why you and Malfoy have been eyeing me at mealtimes?"

He chuckled. "Very observant little Weasel, aren't you? And pretty too."

She narrowed her eyes. "If you have nothing else to say I have homework to do."

"Oh by all means." He replied, falling into step beside her as she headed to the library. "…but I'm curious. Why did you defend Draco last week when he was being a prat to your friends?"

"I'm not really sure. So who is this housemate of yours that finds me attractive?"

He smirked. "Oh I think you know that one already."

"Do I?"

He snorted. "Maybe you're not as observant as I thought."

Ginny glanced at him suspiciously as she pushed open the doors to the library and settled at a table in the corner out of earshot of Madam Pince. "What do you mean?"

"Tsk, tsk, littlest Weasel. It is so obvious."

The only boy that stared at her more than Seamus was…"Malfoy?"

He smirked. "Perhaps. I'm not supposed to tell."

"It is Malfoy, isn't it?" Her heart skipped a beat; the feel of his mouth on her skin from the dream at the start of term came back to her briefly.

He gave a barely perceptible nod.

She swallowed audibly. "Why would he be interested in me?"

"Haven't you been listening? I'm trying to decide that myself. It's obviously not because of your reasoning skills." How could someone stay so cool and collected while insulting someone?

She bristled at this, but wanted to know more anyway. "How do you know he is? Did he tell you that?"

"You'd have to be around Draco to understand that one…and by the looks of things; I've begun to push you in the right direction to doing just that…Besides…the way you were eating earlier would make any man want you."

Ginny smirked. "Even you?"

Blaise returned her smirk. "Besides me. I'm not allowed. My best friend wants you."

"Who do I want?" Theodore Nott asked, walking up with a grin.

"Not you, Nott." Blaise replied with a chuckle.

Ginny sighed, irritated.

Theodore glanced at Ginny and grinned. "Oh. Malfoy, eh?"

"That's none of your business. I could be talking about Pansy as far as that's concerned."

The other boy looked aghast. "Pansy is into girls?"

"That's none of anyone's business. Now go away before I hex you." Ginny growled at Nott, making him back up a bit.

"Yes, ma'am. I can see why Draco likes you. Sheesh.' He replied walking off.

Blaise smirked. "I think I've found my answer."

She blushed and looked at the table.

"Blaise, stop flirting with Weasley." Ginny whirled at the sound of Malfoy's voice.

Blaise chuckled. "I didn't know you had claims over her."

Ginny glared at him. "Neither of you have claims over me." _I mean, really! How very cave man! _She wasn't sure if she wanted to be affronted or delighted by his sudden interest.

"Yet." Blaise coughed.

It was Draco's turn to glare at him. "What would I want with her?"

"Oh pish posh, mate." Blaise waved him off.

Ginny ignored the two of them at this point and plunked her bag down onto the table, pulling her potions homework out with a sigh. A few seconds later, Blaise plopped down across from her leaving the only remaining chair right beside her. "You look like you could use some help."

Draco moved into the open seat without comment and Ginny couldn't help but notice how good he smelled. She considered telling them to buzz off and opened her mouth to do just that, but, to her surprise, a different response came out. "I could use some help."

"You're in luck then. Draco has top marks in Potions." Blaise supplied mischievously.

"Second only to that Granger twit." Draco groused.

Ginny shot him a look. "That 'Granger twit' is my friend."

"Apologies." He replied, not really sounding sorry.

Blaise snorted and began digging out his own homework as Ginny went back to hers. Draco scooted closer and leaned in. The close proximity made Ginny wonder what it would be like to be in his arms and she swallowed hard. "What was it you needed?" He murmured close to her ear.

_You. _"Umm…" She stuttered a bit, confused with her irrational thinking.

Blaise glanced up at her with a secretive grin that nearly had her climbing across the table and pummeling his slimy Slytherin face in. Instead, she sighed. "I'm to write a paper on the properties of Wolfsbane and Ron's hand-me-downs are missing the page I need."

"Oh. When is it due?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"That is a bit of a predicament." He replied thoughtfully. "It's your lucky day, Weasley. I happen to have my old copy in my dormitory. It's in mint condition and I'm feeling generous. I'll let you borrow it. Meet me in here after dinner tomorrow and I'll even help you write the paper."

Blaise muttered something under his breath that she didn't quite catch, but Malfoy bristled a bit at it.

Ginny stared at him incredulously. "You're actually going to help me?"

"Why not? You saved me a lot of trouble last week with Mcgonagall, the old bat. I suppose I owe it to you."

She scoffed. "I was just distracting Ron from cursing his own head off with his broken wand."

The Slytherins began pulling out their own homework as she moved on to the next subject and Ginny frowned. Her mind began to ponder the idea that they might be toying with her. It was so odd to sit with them and engage in random conversation. Surely, he couldn't be interested. There had to be an ulterior motive. Maybe… "If you think that you're going to get information about Harry from me to give to your father you've got another thing coming."

Malfoy looked up and frowned, _was that hurt she saw_, but Blaise laughed a bit. "Oh please. Like either of our fathers really need help with getting reconnaissance for their Dark Lord. If we were Death Eaters do you really think we'd be here under Dumbledore's protection?"

"How am I supposed to know?"

"Here's how." The blonde growled rolling both his shirt sleeves past his forearms. There was nothing but hardened muscles from years of Quidditch and a light dusting of hair on his smooth, pale skin. Ginny had to admit he was in fantastic shape…but most certainly not in a fantastic mood.

"I don't have one either." Blaise murmured, solemnly, distracting her from her perusal of Malfoy's gorgeous forearms.

"Oh." She murmured quietly.

"You shouldn't always jump to conclusions, little Weasel." The blonde boy purred.

Shame bubbled up shoving her heart into her throat, but she'd be damned if she'd admit it. "Well if the lot of you wouldn't go around acting like them then there wouldn't be any assumptions." She snapped.

Blaise chuckled again. "I suppose that's fair."

"If we're so evil why are you still here?" Malfoy growled, sounding annoyed.

Ginny frowned. Ron used this anger tactic when he was hurt as well. Her brother would die if he knew he had something in common with the bane of his existence. "I came in here to study; I can't force you to leave."

"Au contraire, mademoiselle, my blonde friend here hasn't forgotten that Bat Bogey Hex…"

She snorted and glanced at Malfoy's horrified look. "I bet he hasn't, but I actually like coming to the library to study and I'm sure to be banned for improper use of magic."

"You're not fooling anyone, Weasley. We both know you're still here because Draco is still here."

She flushed a brilliant crimson and if she didn't know any better she'd say there was a slight flush to Malfoy's face as well. "Unlike you Slytherins, I don't lie. Weren't we just talking about jumping to conclusions?"

Malfoy was steadily avoiding her gaze now.

Before the boy could continue his dangerous conversation, Ginny slammed her book closed and began shoving her things back into her bag. "Obviously I'm not going to get anything finished here with you two twits hanging about. Goodnight."

"Oh don't go!" Blaise begged. "We're having so much fun!" Her response was to keep walking.

"Do you still want help tomorrow?" Malfoy's cold voice stopped her in her tracks. Back to his old self again of course.

"I'll be in here after supper." She nodded and swept out of the room.

The two boys watched her as she flew out of the library at top speed.


	4. Blimey

**A/N: Here you go! A bit of snogging for Nutmeg44! :) R&R and tell me what your favorite parts are! **

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Blimey**

Ginny made a beeline for the girl's bathroom after her encounter in the library. As she looked herself over in the mirror, she began to wonder what he would possibly want with her. Obviously he wasn't trying to get information from her; he'd even looked hurt that she had even considered such a thing. Zabini's response also made her feel like they were telling the truth. The only other real explanation as to why he'd want to help her is if he really did fancy her. After a few more moments of staring without any other explanations coming to mind, she headed for the Gryffindor common room, deciding it might be safer to do homework in there.

However, Ginny wasn't able to finish her homework that night because Hermione came floating into the room beaming from ear to ear.

"What's got you in such a good mood, 'Mione?" She asked, distractedly.

"Ron asked me to be his girl." The bushy-haired brunette replied in a dreamy voice.

"It's about time." Ginny muttered and began writing on her parchment.

"What's wrong with you?" The other girl asked, studying Ginny with narrowed eyes. "Normally you'd be squealing over details with me."

"I heard she was in the library with Malfoy and Zabini today. That might be why." A voice said from the corner by the fire.

Both girls jumped and turned. "Seamus! I didn't even know you were in here." Ginny exclaimed, nearly scolding him as he stepped over to the girls.

Hermione narrowed her eyes. "Who told you she was in the library with _them_. I know she wouldn't consort with the likes of Malfoy. Would you, Ginny?"

The little redhead bit her lip. "Actually…"

Hermione gasped.

"Those guys are trouble, Ginny. You really shouldn't even be talking to them." Seamus reprimanded her before the other girl could speak.

"And who are you, Seamus, my keeper?" She spat, annoyed.

"I'm only trying to help because I care about you. I'm sorry, Gin. I'll back off." He replied, pushing some hair behind her ear and then headed upstairs.

Both girls stared after him in shocked silence and then sat down together. "Ginny, I think Seamus fancies you."

Ginny frowned and sighed. "It's starting to look that way."

"And what were you doing talking to _those _boys anyway?"

Ginny contemplated telling her, but decided against it. "I was asking for help with Potions homework and we all know Malfoy has top marks in that subject."

Hermione gave a disapproving sniff. "Why didn't you ask me for help?"

"You were busy with Ron at the time, Seamus wants to date me and let's face it, Harry isn't the best at Potions."

"I suppose you're right." She agreed with a small snort. "But be careful. It's Malfoy after all."

"I'll be fine, don't worry. Oh and please don't mention this to Ron. He'll do something drastic, Hermione."

The older girl smiled. "Your secret's safe with me."

"Now…let's hear the gory details about you and my brother…" She grinned, snapping her book shut.

DGDGDGDGDGDG

* * *

After dinner the next night, Ginny made her way to the back of the library again to the secluded table of the previous day. Halfway through the majority of her homework, it began to seem like he wasn't coming. She was already a bit nervous. There would be no Zabini to buffer the situation and if the way she felt when Malfoy leaned close yesterday was any indication, being alone with him would definitely be interesting. She laid out her things for the Potions paper and sat impatiently. _Where is he? I do hope he's wearing that cologne again…_

"Daydreaming about me?" He purred, plunking his bag down next to her things and nearly making her jump out of her skin.

"Of course not! I was wondering what was taking you so long!" She spat, blushing.

He chuckled. "Couldn't wait to see me then, eh?"

She glared. "Actually I was dreading it. Let's get this over with."

Draco sobered up immediately, his face hardening into the typical scowl and she couldn't be certain but she could have sworn she saw hurt flash through his eyes. "Right then." He muttered under his breath, yanking the book from his bag and slamming it onto the table in front of her before moving to get up.

Panic flashed through her mind and she grasped his wrist before he could stand all the way. "I wasn't being serious, Malfoy."

He narrowed his eyes and yanked his arm free. "How am I supposed to believe that? You've made it quite clear that you think I'm using you for information. I'm showing you that I'm not." With that, he spun on his heel and pushed through the double doors.

"Malfoy, wait!" She gasped. _I can't do this by myself well…I can but I don't want to. _"I'm such an idiot." She muttered, chunking down her quill and racing out of the library after him. "Draco!" She shouted, making people stare, but not caring. She saw him pause for a second and then keep going. The pause was just enough time to catch up to him in the deserted corridor he turned into and tackle him to the floor.

"Bloody hell!" He exclaimed, rubbing his bruised elbow.

"Ow." She groaned, sitting up.

"Thanks a lot, Weasel." He growled. "It's going to be hard playing Quidditch with a bruised arm."

He began climbing to his feet and she panicked at the angry look on his face. For lack of a better idea she dove into his lap and slanted her mouth over his before he could insult her and run off. He stiffened in shock at first and then began kissing back with a fervor that left little doubt in Ginny's mind that he at least found her attractive. Malfoy wrapped his arms around her and groaned into her mouth as she let her tongue slide into his. Ginny's heart was beating double time as she slowly began to realize she could not get enough of this…of him. She whimpered and moved her legs to straddle him when he began to take over, her body flush against his.

"Blimey!" He panted as they came up for air. Ginny couldn't help but hide her blush in his shoulder. He tightened his grip around her in what was most definitely the most intimate hug she had ever had. "What was that about, Weasley?" He whispered into her hair.

Ginny took several deep breaths before she could answer, very close to just shagging him right there in the floor. "I really need help with Potions?" She replied sheepishly. "It won't happen again."

He let out a very strained (and slightly disappointed) laugh. "Well then, I suppose we should get back to the library."

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

* * *

Ginny could barely concentrate on reading about Wolfsbane as they leaned over the text, inches apart. Knowing the way he felt pressed against her did not help. She definitely had it bad for the Malfoy heir. Then he reached out to press a strand behind her ear and she could barely breathe. "You're not even reading it, are you? Weasley…you're never going to get this paper finished unless you pay attention."

"Well it's kind of hard to pay attention when all I can think about is snogging your face off." She grumbled before she realized what she had said.

He let out a low chuckle as she clamped her hand over her mouth. "I thought you said that wasn't happening again." The amusement in his voice made anger well up in her.

"I did and it won't." She hissed. "Now help me finish!"

"Gladly." He purred.

"That was not an intended sexual innuendo."

This time he laughed aloud. "I didn't think that until you said it."

"Whatever. Just help me so I can get out of here and away from you." She spat, annoyed.

He frowned. "Fine."


	5. PrettyPrettyPretty

**A/N: Not sure if I like the way I keep jumping time frames but I just really want to get this out. Tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Prettyprettypretty**

The next few weeks went by quickly. Quidditch tryouts came and went and Ginny rode it out in a blur of activity. Classes went as they always do with Snape adding more homework than any of the other professors to the Gryffindor load and taking points off of their house whenever possible. She tried to avoid Malfoy now that her "Potions lesson" was slowly passing out of Hermione's mind, but she could feel his presence and he still took an interest with her at meals, staring until she'd look up and then glowering at her, but in the hallways, he acted like she didn't exist rather than teasing and taunting. After her comment about getting away from him, he'd become all business and the flirting completely dropped to zero, but surprisingly he still helped her with her paper. As soon as they were finished though, he just left without a word before she could thank him. She felt a little bad for using him the way she did, but he just confused her so much.

Seamus had noticed Malfoy's little looks and threw his own charm into overdrive. She knew exactly what the Irishman was doing and it was starting to get on her last nerve. It was somewhere between the "Sweetheart can I get you anything? Do you need a book? I could help you with that assignment. Is it hot in here or is it just you?" and Draco Malfoy's amused and mildly annoyed smirk from across the library, two weeks after the Quidditch tryouts that she finally blew a fuse.

At first, no one she knew had been in the library and her favorite table was open, so she had plunked herself down and started writing her Transfiguration essay. Ginny was so absorbed in her paper that she didn't even notice Malfoy, Parkinson, and Zabini enter the place, even when Madam Pince told them to shush because they came in laughing. However, she could feel his eyes when she got a third of the way through her paper. She paused and glanced up. All three of them were seated a few tables away from her, the other two were busy scribbling away, but not him. He was holding his quill poised to write, sure, but his eyes were on her; at least until he realized that she saw him. He quickly went back to what he was doing, and that was when Seamus walked in. Ginny sighed inwardly. _Now I'll never get this done…_

"Hey Ginny!" Seamus practically shouted. Madam Pince looked up briefly with narrowed eyes.

"Hey." She mumbled back, continuing to write.

He completely ignored her lack of enthusiasm about seeing him. "What are you up to, beautiful?"

"Homework."

The three Slytherins were talking in whispers and laughing across the room. Seamus didn't seem to notice, but Ginny did and she had the distinct suspicion that she knew the topic of discussion. Instead of getting angry she blew it off and went back to said homework. This was when Seamus began his flirtatious tirade on her and she realized maybe he _had_ noticed the Slytherins talking and snickering after all, but she didn't care. It was annoying and stressful and he'd been doing it for weeks now. Pansy Parkinson let out a small shriek of laughter and Ginny glanced up to find Draco giving her a maddening smirk. "Is it hot in here or is it just you?" Ginny's teeth clenched and she slammed her quill onto the desk.

"Seamus?"

"Yes, love?"

"_**Shut up**_."

He stared at her wide-eyed. "What did I do?"

"You know perfectly well what you were doing. You've been doing it for _**weeks**_ now and frankly I'm _**TIRED OF IT**_. I only want to be _friends, Seamus, I_ am not romantically interested in you and never _**will be.**_" She packed up her things and left the library.

"Ginny!" She heard him call behind her and as she rounded the corner at the end of the hall, she heard the doors swing open and paused. There was a moment she contemplated whether she should apologize but before she could open her mouth she heard a thud. Curious, she peeked around the corner. Malfoy had pinned Seamus to the wall, his wand poked into the boy's chin.

"You heard Weasley, she's done messing around with you and she certainly doesn't need you following after her like a lost little _**puppy.**_"

Seamus glared at him. "How would scum like _**you**_ know what she needs?"

"I think she made it perfectly clear it wasn't you, so I'd advise you to leave her alone for a while." Malfoy growled.

"Or what? You'll sick your goons on me? You don't have any claim over her!" Seamus replied, not looking frightened at all.

_Looks like my friend has balls after all,_ Ginny mused.

"I don't associate with those **goons** anymore for your information. Just keep your ugly Irish mug away from her, Finnigan, or I'll show you what real pain feels like and I don't think her brothers would disagree with me on that one."

"You're sleeping with her, aren't you? I knew it, the little slag!"

_Oh that li- _Before Ginny could finish her angry thought; Malfoy had given Seamus a good punch in the eye. She gaped in shock.

"Don't _**ever**_ call her that again. She's your friend and you should be glad she gives you the time of day, you nitwit."

She wanted to continue watching. However, she had to scurry out of sight when she realized Draco would be stalking in her direction.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

* * *

After watching that scene play out in the hallway outside of the library, Ginny felt it was the perfect opportunity to confront Malfoy about his bad staring problem.

She had just walked in and sat down between Harry who was currently talking in low tones to Ron and Hermione, and Seamus who was sporting a black eye that Harry mentioned in her ear he wouldn't talk about. Helping herself to fried chicken and mashed potatoes, she happily ate, purposely ignoring the Irishman next to her. Once she finished and was waiting for dessert though, she looked up at Malfoy thoughtfully. He was smirking at her again and she felt more than a little curious as to what he was staring at. Deciding that now was as good a time as any, she inclined her head towards the door slightly and raised an eyebrow. His eyebrows both shot up in surprise, but he nodded slightly. So with that, she excused herself from the table. Seamus saw this exchange and glared most unbecomingly at Draco behind Ginny's back as she swiftly moved out the double doors. The blonde boy chuckled to himself.

Ginny was a little worried about confronting him like this, especially when she could still taste his mouth. _Oh bloody hell what did I get myself into?_ However, she didn't have long to wait, for a curious Draco Malfoy came through the doors with a flourish of expensive robes and that distinctly masculine scent (and if she looked closely some rather bruised knuckles). She bit her lip. _He is a handsome bugger isn't he? And oh does he fill those clothes out nicely. I can't wait to see him in his Quidditch uniform. Whoa…what?_

"Are you going to stand there and gawk at me for the next century or is there something you wanted, Weasley? I don't have all bloody night." Still annoyed with her obviously.

She scowled. "You've been staring at me since our encounter in the library and I want to know why."

His eyes widened and then his face went blank of any emotion. "What makes you think I was staring at you, Weaselette?" _I don't ever recall that nickname being used before…_

"The fact that when I make eye contact, you give me that ridiculous smirk." _Well…it's actually sexy not ridiculous._

One of his eyebrows shot up. "The only way you can make eye contact is if you were staring as well." He pointed out to her chagrin and then advanced on her.

Instead of acknowledging this, she decided to continue with her point. "So you admit to it."

He chuckled quietly. "What if I were staring? It's not a crime to stare at a pretty girl."

She gaped at him and then smirked. _Did he just say what I think he just said? Zabini __**was**__ telling the truth!_ _That snog __**was **__real! _"I saw you punch Seamus." It came flying out of her mouth before she could stop it.

He looked down. "Yes well, he shouldn't talk about his friends like that. He deserved it."

Her shock caused him to recoil.

"Stop gawking at me. I'm not a bloody zoo animal. Now shoo! This doesn't change a damned thing between us, Weasley. Don't try to follow me." He spat, stalking in the opposite direction, leaving a very dazed redhead in his wake.

_He thinks I'm pretty. HE THINKS I'M PRETTY! Prettyprettyprettyprettypretty_.

DGDGDGDGDG

* * *

Harry found her in this state of mind in the common room a few hours later, staring at the wall with a huge grin on her face, and promptly burst into laughter.

Ginny nearly jumped out of her skin glaring at Harry. "What's so funny?"

"You! What were you thinking about? You look like you're reverting to the days when you mooned over me… You aren't doing that again are you?" He looked horrified.

"Of course not, you ninny. I was thinking about…Quidditch."

"Right…well…speaking of Quidditch…our first match is the first of October against Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Her heart soared.

Harry gave her a suspicious look. "You aren't mooning over someone on the Slytherin Quidditch team are you?"

She paled. "Of…of course not."

He narrowed his eyes, but didn't continue the discussion. "Well…right then…I'll leave you to your fantasies."

She sighed. _Why do I even care if he thinks I'm pretty anyway? Not long ago, I would be disgusted by the thought of that._


	6. Dragons and Knickers

**A/N: Here you go. I struggled a bit with this chapter. Not sure if I like it.**

**Disclaimer: see chapter 1**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Dragons and Knickers**

For the weeks up until the match, Ginny had no time to worry about her muddled thoughts even though he was constantly at the back of her mind. Seamus was avoiding her, but when he did talk to her, it was pleasant and friendly enough. Her days were full of schoolwork and she began to spend more and more time in the library and less time at meals, but when she was there, Malfoy made a point to ignore her very existence. His jaw tightened into a scowl. Blaise and Pansy would glance between them curiously, but never approached her. Until today.

"What do you want, Zabini?" Ginny asked, not looking up from her books.

"You can call me Blaise, you know. I think we're acquainted enough to allow a first name basis."

She looked up. "Fine. What do you want, Blaise?"

"I want to know why my housemate has been in such a foul mood."

"What makes you think it could possibly have anything to do with me?"

"The last time he was in a rather _good_ mood, he went off to talk to you and came back with a scowl that could wither flowers."

"Why aren't you asking him this? I have no idea why he's acting the way he is."

"Because if you know anything about him, you know that he doesn't give information out that easily."

Ginny sighed. "He's angry because I asked him why he was staring and was shocked when he called me pretty. End of story. Nothing to talk about."

Blaise rolled his eyes. "He's moping around like his puppy just died over that? You didn't even snog?"

She blushed and averted her eyes.

"Wait." He sat down across from her and leaned in conspiratorially. "You _did _snog, didn't you?" A sly grin slid across his face. "You little trollop!"

"I am no such thing! And I never said we did!"

"You never said you didn't." He reasoned.

"This is rubbish." She muttered, going back to her paper.

"You fancy him, don't you?"

"Merlin, she does!" Another voice gasped in shock.

Ginny whirled around to find Pansy Parkinson hovering nearby. "What is this, gawk at a Weasley day?"

Pansy sniffed. "Sorry, dearie. I'm just excited that our scowling Slytherin has finally met his match."

Blaise chuckled lightly. "Please, Pansy. You're not in the least excited about that."

She scoffed. "Contrary to popular opinion, love, I no longer harbor a romantic interest for him."

"Oh?" He questioned, leaning in close. "Then who _do _you fancy?"

Pansy paused, a flush sliding across her face.

"Oh this is sick-making." Ginny spat.

"I have to agree with Weasley here." Draco purred, stepping up next to Ginny from seemingly nowhere and nearly scaring the beejesus out of her, mind you. "Why don't the both of you just get a room?"

"I could say the same about you two." Pansy commented right back with a grin.

Ginny flushed crimson and immediately looked away whilst Draco smirked. "Diversion tactic, nicely done."

Blaise eyed Ginny with a grin. "Come on, Pans. Why don't we admit defeat and go get that room?"

The brunette laughed delightedly and made a move for the door. "In your dreams, darling."

"My wildest." He murmured smoothly, eliciting another giggle from Pansy…and also from Ginny.

Draco turned to raise an eyebrow at her. She wanted to lick the smirk right off of his face. Instead she shrugged. "What? It was funny."

He chuckled and she moved to walk away.

"You never told me how you did on that paper I so graciously helped you with."

She stopped in her tracks. "Top marks. I suppose I should thank you."

"Oh, no thanks are needed, love; not after that snog in the hallway."

She growled in frustration and stormed away.

DGDGDGDG

The night before the match was a welcome relief for Harry had decided it would not do to work the team to the bone the night before and risk losing the game the next day.

The morning of though, she found herself moaning in exasperation along with the large lump on Hermione's bed, as Hedwig tapped at the window rather forcefully, informing her it was time to wake up. She was positive Ron or Harry would have come up there if they could have gotten up the stairs. The insistent tapping continued as she reached for her watch and looked at it. _FIVE IN THE MORNING! Oh I'll get those boys…_"Bloody ridiculous." She muttered.

"_**Get the blasted owl!**_" The Hermione-shaped lump spat.

"All right, all right, don't get your knickers in a twist." She climbed out of bed, hissing at the cold floor under her bare feet as she padded over to the window and let in the rather irate snowy owl. "Ow!" She yelped as Hedwig nipped at her fiercely when she took the parchment and unrolled it. "Bloody owl!"

_Gin,_

_ Sorry to wake you, but we want to make sure everyone gets up early and eats breakfast before we get started. Make sure you come downstairs. You don't even have to change yet! If you don't, I'll send Lavender up and she will NOT be pleased if she has to wake from her 'beauty sleep' on the couch, if you can call it that._

_ Your Beloved Captain_

_ Harry Potter_

"Stupid Potter." She grumbled, going back to the bed and putting on her slippers after sending Hedwig on her way with an owl treat she kept for times like these.

"What was that about?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"Oh I'm supposed to get up in the middle of the bloody night to have breakfast!" Ginny replied, leaving the room in a huff, not even caring what she looked like.

DGDGDGDGDGDGDGDGDG

"Nice pants, Weaselette." A familiar voice called when she left the portrait hole.

Ginny froze, looked down at her pants, and shut her eyes. _Why did I have to wear the pajama bottoms with the dragons on them last night? Merlin help me. __**Oh you bloody well wore them because you were thinking about the dragon behind you, **_a little voice reminded cursed under her breath.

"I had no idea you liked dragons so much." He murmured in her ear, making her stiffen when she realized he was right behind her, his breath hot against her skin. "Almost makes me wonder what your knickers look like."

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, _**Malfoy **_and as for my knickers, I don't believe that is any of your business whatsoever." She replied, trying not to shiver as his hand brushed lightly against her hip, almost holding her, but not quite.

He ignored her comment. "Tell me…which dragon is your favorite?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" _You._

A chuckle escaped his lips, sending hot air across her ear. This time she did shiver. "I think I already do."

"Oh really?" Her heartbeat picked up.

He smirked and moved around to face her. "Antipodean Opaleye like the ones on your pajamas."

She sneered and pushed past him, mildly disappointed that he was only teasing her. His very presence was intoxicating and it was starting to infuriate her. "I'm going to breakfast before I change. I don't have time for your mind games."

He grabbed her arm and yanked her back into him before slanting his mouth over hers. _Sweet Merlin he tastes as good as I remember…_Ginny's brain short-circuited when his tongue touched hers.

They were both panting when they came up for air and he rested his forehead against hers. "I thought you said that wouldn't happen again?" Draco asked, his voice so husky…

She shoved him away and turned to leave. "This doesn't change anything."

"Good luck today, Weasley." A chuckle came from behind her, but she ignored it and headed the rest of the way to the Great Hall without looking back.

Draco sauntered in a few minutes later, giving her a smirk before heading to the Slytherin table. Ginny glared at him until he sat down. _He's such a prat…and the fact that he's sexy only makes it worse._

"What was that about?" Harry asked, giving Ginny an odd look.

"You don't want to know." She muttered, stabbing her fork into her eggs and proceeding to stuff her face. When she caught Malfoy staring at her, she opened her mouth and showed her chewed up food childishly, which of course only made him laugh. She might find his kiss irresistible, but he was still an annoying wanker and she went on thinking in this vein for the rest of the morning, not even bothering to get nervous about the match because of it. Perhaps that was his plan all along…

DGDGDGDGDGDG

The Quidditch match had started out well. Gryffindor was the first to score and took up a fairly good lead, but Potter had underestimated Malfoy's captaining skills because soon, Slytherin picked up the pace and they were now tied. Both Malfoy and Potter were frantically searching for the snitch. Ginny on the other hand was dead set on making as many scores as she could before it was caught, desperate to be appreciated by her peers.

She didn't notice it at first. Everyone in the stands had their eyes on Malfoy who had spotted the snitch before Harry for once and was diving quite nearby, Potter hot on his heels.

Then the Slytherin keeper, seemed to be smirking off to the side in triumph, not even trying to block her advancement with the quaffle. Frowning she glanced up and saw a bludger pelting in her direction.

Vaguely, she heard the announcer yelling out that she was about to be hit. Her eyes widened and she moved to get out of the way. It was too late however, the bludger smacked into her arm with a loud crack and with a shriek of pain, she plummeted off her broom toward the ground just as Malfoy yelled her given name and dove for her rather than the snitch. Leaving Harry Potter to catch the winning ball, not realizing she was injured.


End file.
